


路边糖果

by Longan



Category: Juventu
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longan/pseuds/Longan
Summary: 一次搭车引发的ooxx





	路边糖果

外面的雨已停，超市外停靠的运货卡车湿亮，空荡荡的马路显露深色。

纸币夹在克里斯蒂亚诺的钱包里，几缕打着卷的黑色髦发垂在他的额头，底下是张年轻俊秀的面庞——怀俄明州的艳阳将它晒得微微泛光，但还未被风沙侵蚀,小巧圆润的耳垂上钻石耳钉正闪着光芒。他从成排的货架顶端取下一瓶蓝带啤酒，又在柜台前的置物架拿了包薄荷口香糖。

“要满二十一岁才能买酒。”在超市门口的收银员头也没有抬，她正忙着清点硬币和零钱。

一张身份证递到她的手边，“在这里，昨天刚满。” 克里斯蒂亚诺舔着嘴唇，边说边拆掉绿色的口香糖包装纸。

女人耸耸肩开始结账，“喔，看来你自由了。” 

酒瓶被他提在手里，糖片含着像甜味塑胶，使发音变得含混不清，“请问这里会有便车可以搭吗？”

女人终于抬起头来认真打量了他几眼，然后朝超市落地窗外的州际公路努努嘴，“也许会，如果你运气足够好的话。”

 

   
费德里科把车缓缓减速，伸手拧紧电台的按钮，乱七八糟的音乐在车厢内瞬间消失殆尽。他看了一眼车窗外站在电线杆下瘦高瘦高的卷发少年，手指敲打着方向盘，神态有些迟疑，不知道在思索什么。

可克里斯蒂亚诺已经放下竖起大拇指的手，习惯性地把酒瓶塞进怀里，却又想起自己到了合法饮酒的年纪。会有车主喜欢拎着啤酒的乘客吗？

“去哪里？”费德里科还是停住摇下车窗，他有略长的暗金色头发和深茶色的瞳孔，透过剩余墨绿玻璃膜克里斯蒂亚诺还看见他搭在方向盘的手臂，上面全是细致复杂的纹身。

知道自己正在被男人那双敏锐漂亮的眼睛打量，克里斯蒂亚诺垂下眼睑，睫毛卷翘根根分明，略圆的形状随时呈现一种无辜神态。他的嘴里还在嚼着口香糖，“犹他州，我去犹他州边际，顺路吗？”

男人没有吭声，凝视了他一会儿才微微点头。克里斯蒂亚诺利落地把背包扔到后座，钻进了车里。

 汽车重新启动，云影投在暗黄岩石堆上向后奔驰，洒下大片令人眩晕的斑驳痕迹。空气嘶嘶作响，克里斯把手臂伸出窗外，像是在抚摸触碰这股气流——靛蓝起伏的山丘，绵亘无尽的荒原，倾颓的天际，都在他的指尖战栗。

从浅色破洞牛仔裤可以窥见少年紧实的膝盖，它正弯曲着使两条修长的小腿交叠蜷缩。宽大松垮的条纹外套里面是件纯白T恤，但依稀可见的锁骨和衣料褶皱，透露出性感热切的生命力。费德里科收紧抓住方向盘的手指，手臂肌肉线条随之流畅有力地在纹身上起伏。克里斯蒂亚诺看了他一眼，又舔了舔嘴唇迅速移开目光。

“你想听音乐吗？”过了一会儿，费德里科打破异样的沉默，但他没等得到回答就打开电台，悠扬清晰的声调立刻洋溢在狭窄的车厢里。

少年再看了他一眼，把口香糖小心地吐到包装纸里，然后慢吞吞地把怀里的啤酒拿了出来。他的声线青涩低哑，也问道，“喝吗？”

他的口语里带着囫囵的异国情调，男人猜他不是本地人。“这不行，我要开车。”

克里斯蒂亚诺没再说话，他拿起挡风玻璃旁的一把小刀，熟练地撬开酒瓶盖，然后仰头喝了一口。

他滚动的喉结落在男人眼里，就像金苹果的果核。费德里科不由自主地盯着它，然后强迫自己移开视线，把注意力集中在前方的道路。然而淡淡的酒香开始在空气里弥漫，醇厚香甜的味道像是少年把嘴唇贴在了他的脸颊。

“该死。”费德里科心里暗骂自己，他或许应该直接去汽车旅馆找个干一次几十美元的妓女，而不是因为猎奇在车厢里的这种难以捉摸又分外诱人的生物。

“你叫什么名字？”喝了几口酒，克里斯蒂亚诺似乎敞开了话头，他的眼睛闪亮，嘴唇亮晶晶的上面还残留着一点酒沫，潮红像是缀花的藤蔓攀爬上颧骨。

“费德里科贝尔纳代斯基，你呢？”

“克里斯蒂亚诺，”少年把酒瓶放下，眼神变得忽明忽暗，“你叫我克里斯就可以，我喜欢别人叫我克里斯。”

克里斯，费德里科还在琢磨这个昵称的含义——这听起来像某种果酒。突然一只手攀上他的大  
腿内侧，他的克里斯俯下身，试图直接解开男人的皮带。

男人一惊，方向盘差点儿没把稳，车身略微倾斜后回到正轨。他难以置信地用一只手抓住克里斯的手腕，防止他继续捣乱，“见鬼！你在搞什么？！”

“你没玩过吗？”少年不耐烦地皱起眉头，他带着漫不经心的神情，挣脱掉束缚熟练地搓揉起男人鼓鼓囊囊的裆部。

“呃…”费德里科一个急刹车，头和后背重重撞在柔软的座椅里。

“不要停下。”克里斯继续拆解费德里科的裤腰带，认真的表情就像在对付缠在渔网里的海龟。  
“操，这里不行，你起来。”

“哪里不行？如果我是你，就继续驾驶，然后乖乖躺着享受。”

少年的嘴唇偏薄，因为费力含住巨大龟头而撑出圆圆的弧度。他模仿着性交的动作，慢慢吞咽着那根粗长的玩意儿，直到它捅进喉咙深处，把腮帮顶的凸起，娃娃脸也随之埋到男人胯间浓密蜷缩的体毛里。荷尔蒙气味弥漫在鼻息之间，苦涩而催情。他嘴唇被雄性体液润湿发亮，深深地含着尺寸惊人的阴茎，并抬眼去看费德里科的表情，探寻的眼神清澈无辜，仿佛只是在圣诞节吃一块小姜饼。后者被眼前场景刺激的粗喘一声，把腰胯往前顶了顶，无声地示意他继续。于是克里斯很乖巧的开始吞吐。

前方的公路变成道道白光，方向盘也成了白光里的月亮，哪怕两边的景色不断倒退，也不曾是一场驾驶。费德里科揉捏着克里斯的后脑勺，卷曲的发质摸起来有些略硬，像丛林小兽的皮毛。他的手指插进打卷的发丝里，随着少年口交的动作控制不住地把脑袋往自己胯部摁。克里斯似乎被强硬的力道呛住，他干呕一声眼眶泛红，把那根沾满他唾液泛着水光的粗大肉棒吐了出来，小声嘟囔着，“它太大了…”

“再试试。”浑圆坚硬的蘑菇头不断戳刺着克里斯的嘴唇，费德里科用坚挺的阴茎打了打他的脸颊，发出闷闷的拍击声，“快一点儿。”

克里斯伸出媚红小巧的舌尖，开始像只猫舔食牛奶一样舔着男人的性器。他从龟头顶端开始，仔细地吮吸上面分泌出的性液，然后舌面一寸寸向下滑去，包裹舔舐完全勃起的阴茎上的褶皱和沟壑。他的牙齿小心翼翼地避开耻毛，灵巧的的舌头甚至舔到男人火热性器底端那两个浑圆的囊袋，他嘬起嘴唇含住吸了几下，成功地引起男人倒吸冷气。

“哦天啊，这实在是…”费德里科找不出合适的形容词，他的全部感官都在那张淫荡的嘴唇里，只剩下本能用来握方向盘。他想说脏话，又觉得喉咙发紧。最后他略显急躁地掰过克里斯的脸，把火热难耐的性器往他嘴里塞，克里斯把眼睛闭紧，用一种驯服的姿态给男人做着深喉，由着他的力道节奏在自己嘴里抽插。

密闭逼仄的车厢里，所有车窗被全部关闭，只能听见两人压抑的喘息粗重的呼吸还有口交时性器抽插捣入唇舌时发出的水声。透过半暗的反光玻璃膜可以看到外面的马路上偶尔有车辆擦肩而过，庆幸的是这里本就人迹罕至，所有的事物都对媾和的两人漠不关心。

男人向上挺动捣弄的动作幅度越来越大，快感不断在心脏和脊椎积累，再全部涌入勃起的坚挺肉棒，克里斯湿热滑润的嘴巴让他头皮发麻，随着交合的粗暴眼角晕开的红潮和颤抖的睫毛更使人情欲高涨。

“呃…操！”最后几下费德里科捅的又重又快，紧要关头他把即将爆发性器从克里斯嘴里抽了出来，一股奶白色的液体射在了少年俊美的脸庞。

车厢里只剩下两人重重的喘息。克里斯蒂亚诺的唇瓣和睫毛上都沾着精液，他眨巴着眼睛愣了一会儿，然后随意地用衣袖抹抹脸，伸出舌尖舔掉唇角的液体，最后用一种近乎天真的姿态看着男人问道，“你愿意吻吻我吗？”

他太精于此道了，如何微笑挑逗勾引诱惑，再拉着猎物共同沉沦，虽然在表面看来是他被捕获。  
没等男人同意，克里斯蒂亚诺就像树袋熊似的攀在他上身，用舌尖舔了舔他的唇角，随即两人吻了起来。费德里科对这种感觉很新鲜，清甜的酒味和苦涩的薄荷混合着刚刚残退的欲望在两人的唇舌间流淌。过多的津液顺着激烈的缠绵溢出克里斯的唇角，像是被操出来的性液。

不知道他们吻了多久，大概是车厢里的氧气被耗尽时——克里斯的嘴唇被亲吻得有些红肿，但还是要继续开车。车窗被迫再次被打开，情欲的味道飘散在风里，也不知道会越过哪几座山脉。

费德里科勉强整理好乱糟糟的裤子，可由于腾不开把方向盘的手，衬衫领依旧皱成一团。克里斯蒂亚诺则看起来却跟刚上车时没什么两样，除了衣袖擦拭精液留下的污渍和脸上还未消散的潮红还带着性事的余烬。

这种事到底是怎样发生的？欲望刚有平复的迹象，费德里科就不敢相信自己边开车边操了一个男孩的嘴——这很性感，但十足危险。他是怎么做到的？或者说克里斯是怎么引诱他做到的？

两人一时无话，皆是若有所思，酒瓶在挡风玻璃前的仪表台上摇摇晃晃，这一段的高速公路不怎么平坦。克里斯索性把它拿下来灌了几口，然后“咯咯咯”地开始发笑。

“你在笑什么？”费德里科侧过脸看着他，发现他耳际的卷毛还有未擦净的精液痕迹，估计等会儿就会在上面干掉。

克里斯抱着酒瓶，手却往下伸去解掉了自己的皮带，然后慢条斯理地拉开裤链，他像是在自言自语，“你爽过了，我还硬着呢。”

好吧，现在呻吟和啤酒香在车内飘荡，克里斯把一条长腿搭在窗沿，开始一边喝酒一边自慰。费德里科额头的青筋暴起，他手上的力度大的快要将方向盘捏碎，几乎用尽了全部的自制力不去看这个坐在副驾驶的尤物。

可克里斯似乎毫不在意他的感受，他用手指撸动着自己的性器，半勃的阴茎慢慢杵立，未被压抑的声音从唇齿间泄露，带着少年特有的沙哑和软糯，哼哼唧唧似一只发情的母猫。他柔亮的唇瓣半张着，没来得及咽下的酒液从柔软的口腔流淌滴落到前襟，胸口的衣料被濡湿，勾勒出隐隐的躯体线条——费德里科仿佛重返意大利，在科纳罗礼拜堂驻足圣特雷萨的沉迷。

但他此刻不是在意大利欣赏雕塑，而是在车里看一个少年的自慰。费德里科只需要一张床，一盒避孕套，一管润滑剂，或者一家旅馆就能直接解决所有问题。可午后的阳光呈现酸柠檬的颜色，公路上出现成群的黑尾鹿，沿途可见雨水蒸发后形成的干盐湖——没有任何建筑。

旁边的克里斯叫声越来越高亢，他眼睛紧闭，恣意地释放所有感受，兀自沉浸在欲望浪潮里，他手上的动作也变得更快，强烈的海风席卷着躯体和思维随意浮沉。男人觉得空气像是被加热过，他狠狠砸了一下方向盘，一瞬间酒瓶倾洒，精液迸发，变调的呻吟拔高又戛然而止。

“对不起，把你的车弄脏了。”沉寂片刻，克里斯睁开眼可怜兮兮地看着男人，他抿着嘴唇，精致的眉眼里藏着调侃，还伸出舌头舔了舔挡风玻璃上的精液——费德里科发誓他是故意射在上面的，“和你的味道不一样，要尝尝吗？”

“但愿你的背包里有润滑剂。”男人猛地打方向盘，把车往荒地深处开去。

克里斯嗤嗤笑了，“我的背包里什么都有。”

宛若层层叠叠纸屑似的乌鸦群掠过，在红墙般的地平线上蜿蜒而去，远处是低矮的金花矮灌木和大簇艾草丛。有人在陡坡燃烧废旧的栅栏木料和兽皮，烟雾和头发烧焦的气味飘散，火星跳跃闪烁，在其中显得更加模糊。

克里斯也许真的是一只猫，他灵巧地钻到汽车后座，咬着嘴唇调皮地笑着，故意伸腿用脚趾轻轻踩压费德里科半勃起的裤裆，成功地在男人眼里燃起两簇淡蓝的欲望火苗。

母猫的筋骨是蜜做成的，光滑的皮肤舔起来带着咸湿的情欲味道。 费德里科把他压在身下，两人的外套衬衫绞成一团，他的皮带差点勾住克里斯的裤链，只来得及把裤子褪到膝盖克里斯就被翻了过去跪趴在汽车后座，他的运动背包就在眼前，里面被翻得乱七八糟，润滑剂和避孕套已经在男人的手里。

“你不会在这里突然变成吸血鬼把我咬死，然后逃走吧？”说着费德里科就轻轻咬上克里斯柔软的脖颈，在上面留下一圈牙印。

“嘶——这可是白天，吸血鬼怕光。何况我还喝啤酒了呢。你听说过吸血鬼喝啤酒吗？”

从来没什么吸血鬼你这个傻蛋，我只是想和你开玩笑。克里斯神态里总不经意展现出与挑逗行为不符的天真，仿佛刚才和即将发生的性事在他眼里就是三岁时费力咬橡胶鸭子的乐趣——都只是为纯粹的快乐。

然而这种最纯粹的需求和青涩身体的娴熟勾引混合，就形成了催情的春药。 

费德里科有力的手覆盖在克里斯的胸口搓揉，不似女人饱满的手感却细腻充满弹性，浅浅的乳沟和樱花般的乳头洋溢着少年美。他捏着两颗凸起的花蕊，几乎是立即感觉它们变硬挺立，同时克里斯嘴里吐出小声的呻吟——他浑身像是被过电涌上酥麻。

“你真敏感。”男人像是在夸奖他，他加重手里揉捏的动作，把浆果般的胸肉搓揉变红，似乎要挤压出汁水。克里斯哼唧着，小幅度地摆胯磨蹭身下相对粗糙的座椅皮套，在双重快感之下他形状完美的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地站立起来。他刚想抽出一只手给自己手淫，费德里科突然抓住他的手腕。

“不行，再忍忍。”

克里斯觉得有些委屈，他微微噘嘴，然后更努力地靠座椅磨蹭下身，如果他是一只动物，现在就能嗅到发情的气味。男人拍了拍他挺翘的屁股，示意他耐心些，然后把润滑剂倒在掌心，沾在手指上就顺着少年的腰线暧昧地向下深入，抚摸到他的两腿之间，探寻着他的臀缝。

润滑剂是蜜桃味的，香甜的气息充盈在两人四周。克里斯忍不住夹紧了臀瓣，紧绷的肩胛骨像一只蝴蝶，窄瘦的腰肢凹陷着一对性感的维纳斯酒窝。细碎的卷发扫在耳背，他现在浑身滚烫，连耳垂边缘都泛着情动的梅红。

修长的手指按压着紧缩穴口的褶皱，“放松。”费德里科觉得自己声音都变得沙哑了，他借着润滑挤进克里斯体内，不出意料地感受到一片紧窒的火热。光是想象自己勃起的性器插入这个销魂的屁股，他就不可抑制地更硬了。

“嗯哼…”克里斯把腿张得更开，他知道如何更容易地得到快感。费德里科眼神变得晦暗不明，把第二根手指，第三根手指也接连插进去，因为太过紧窒多余的滑腻液体被挤出穴口，很快克里斯的屁股就从里到外彻彻底底湿透了，甚至液体还滴落在了他们身下的皮具。

敏感湿热的穴肉怯怯地吸附着男人的手指，随着他的抠挖转动，不同于润滑剂的稀薄肠液被分泌出来，包裹住正在开拓疆域的利器，克里斯的呼吸开始变得急促，他不自觉地摇晃着屁股，饱满的臀肉沾着体液亮晶晶的，“唔…费德里科…”

第一次被少年叫出自己的名字，还是在如此香艳的境况，那软糯的呼唤里包含了费德里科能够理解的所有信息——难以忍受的渴求和欲望。

“想要吗？嗯？回答我，克里斯。”费德里科的手指全部抽出，把避孕套包装递到少年嘴边，“想要就咬开。”

克里斯用胳膊艰难地支撑着身体，淫荡的臀部翘得更高，“我想要…求求你，给我吧..”他努力把避孕套咬在嘴里撕开包装。费德里科换上了自己粗硬的巨物，滚烫硕大的龟头顶着可怜的穴口，那里已经充血变为熟红，像一朵亟待被蹂躏的媚花。

硕大的龟头一寸寸地顶开紧致的穴肉，男人腰部发力，粗长的肉棒慢慢沉进克里斯的肉穴，让那蜜桃味小屁股把自己凶猛的大家伙吞得更深。

“呃..啊…”克里斯胸膛剧烈地起伏，细密的汗珠挂在鼻尖，眼眶又开始泛红。他喘息着仰起头，浑身的红潮已经蔓延到脖颈锁骨，费德里科忍不住凑上去在上面吮吸啃咬出一个个紫红色印记，像大片的梅花盛开在密园里。

“一会儿就不疼了，啊…操，你里面好紧好舒服…”费德里科很少涉及这么荒唐的性爱，和一个少年在荒野的车里交欢，这对生性内敛的他来说有些不可思议，但这实实在在的发生了。他看着克里斯紧闭双眼的侧脸，看到他唇边的一颗小黑痣，心中就涌起无限的欲望和柔情。

肉棒尽根没入，男人饱满的阴囊紧贴着被撑圆到极致的穴口，肠壁开始阵阵收缩蠕动着吮吸强硬的性器，费德里科再也克制不住了这肉棒被火热湿润的肠肉紧紧包裹吸吮的快感，他往后退出一点，还没等克里斯反应过来，就狠狠地再次深插进去。

克里斯被捅得后背拱起，像野猫一样高声呻吟。他的脚趾蜷缩，眼角挤出泪花，男人的下体和他紧紧相连，他被死死地钉在这根阴茎上，所有欢愉或痛苦都开始失控地浮沉。

但这副模样更让男人情动不已，费德里科掰过他的脸颊堵住嘴唇，拼命地亲吻他，舌头在甜蜜的口腔里翻搅发出啧啧的水声。与此同时他的下身也开始强势地挺动顶弄，一下比一下操得更狠更用力，每次都撞在克里斯体内深处，克里斯在费德里科的怀里剧烈颤抖，哽咽着泄出丝丝呻吟，只觉得自己被操成了一滩水，所有的感官都集中他被狠狠插入操干的地方，紧密相连与不断摩擦带来的极致快感让他头脑发晕。

随着交媾时抽插力度的加大，克里斯的腿渐渐支撑不住，费德里科松开他的嘴，把他半抱在自己胸膛前，方便肉棒更容易地进入操弄。撞击在多肉挺翘的臀部时发出的拍击声和克里斯带着哭腔的叫喊构成情欲的油画。润滑液被捣成绵密的细沫，随着肉棒的插弄挤压溢出穴口，但更多的肠液涌了出来，没过不久两人相接的下体就湿得一塌糊涂。

克里斯的臀肉开始抽搐，敏感的腺体被一次次要命地冲撞，快感堆积之快如同猛涨的潮水，几乎让他恐惧。可身体却先于意志沉溺其中，他本能地把屁股往后拱迎合男人狂野的操干，配合着他的动作令肉棒能操得更深，并摇晃扭动着腰肢在温暖的胸膛和下腹里磨蹭。费德里科粗长的凶器就在他的体内插弄，平坦的小腹被戳顶的凸起，克里斯变成一个泄欲娃娃。

情绪开始逐渐失控，费德里科深吸一口气刻意把节奏放慢，他动作稍缓，重新揉捏上克里斯那绯红的胸膛，阴茎不断调整着角度次次沉重地撞进他的最深处。没过一会儿这磨人难耐的节奏就让克里斯受不了了，他的眼泪不断地下坠，后穴情不自禁地收缩，湿热滑润的肠壁讨好似的吮吸肉棒，最后他哽咽着哀求出声，“求求你，求求你…”

“求我什么？”费德里科猛地狠操一下，又停住逼问道。

“啊——别折磨我了…操我，用力…”

男人咬住克里斯的喉结，这是他刚才就想做的事。他现在擒住了金苹果的果核。少年精瘦的腰被紧紧扣住，双腿大张，费德里科大力地操干起来，龟头狠狠地撞在克里斯最要命的凸起。克里斯被干的身体好似一片落叶，摇晃个不停，又迫于男人的大力顶弄，只能呜咽着被卷入浪潮。

车厢里持续高强度的操干将克里斯融化，他觉得浑身瘫软无力如同阳光下的冰淇淋，又颤抖的厉害。可他的叫床声却越来越大，几乎到了不管不顾的浪荡地步。费德里科一边操得极深极快，一边胡乱地亲吻克里斯身体裸露出的粉红。虽然看不见外面的景色，但他知道他的车必定像喝醉酒似的左右摇晃，这在荒凉的州际公路是个桃色绯闻，但能追踪报道的只有几只野兔和鹿。

高潮即将来临时，两人都趋于失控的胡言乱语。克里斯失去了他所有的思考能力，只觉得自己透过车顶看见了激烈的月光，快感几乎把他逼到窒息，随后眼前白芒闪过，他终于被操射了出来，同时后穴一阵剧烈的收缩。费德里科呻吟一声然后急促地粗喘着，骂了几句脏话，狂风骤雨的操干就铺天盖地般的袭来，最后几下更像是要把克里斯吃掉，随后他紧紧抱着他的克里斯蒂亚诺把精液深深射出。

低沉的太阳洒下黄杏般的光泽，车胎在土地里留下轮痕。再过几个小时，月亮就会藏在翻搅的雪云后面，荒地的雾气如同上升的雪花。克里斯蒂亚诺把酒瓶扔出了车窗，它打了几个咕噜栽进了山艾树丛，或许会在几年之后成为一只蝎子的家。


End file.
